All Star Sports Mix
Here's All Star Sports Mix! All 12 Characters ( 6 Secrets ) Is Ready For The Sport Marathon! The Story: One Day in Mushroom Kingdom a Meteor Crashes in The Countyard, The Guards Of The Princess Observate and.. Is a Crystal Meteor! But.. The Crystal Divides in 4 Crystals the Sports Crystals. The Guards Uses the Sports Crystals to Make a Tournament! All Heroes, Villains and Secret Characters! The Rules Is: Collect the 4 Sports Crystals to Get the Rainbow Crystal! Good Luck! Characters FortuneStMario.png|Mario Luigi_MP9.png|Luigi MaSatOG_-_Peach.jpg|Peach King-Koopa.jpg|King Koopa 305px-Link_Artwork_1_(Ocarina_of_Time).png|Link Zelda.png|Zelda King_Harkinian.png|King Harkinian Gfs_29357_2_2.jpg|Ganon Sonicaosth.png|Sonic ImageT.jpg|Tails Knuckles_9.png|Knuckles Robotnik_AoStH.png|Dr. Robotnik CartoonYoshi.jpg|Yoshi ( Unlockable Character ) 4989759063a11693598926l.jpg|Luna ( Unlockable Character ) Timmy1.png|Timmy ( Unlockable Character ) 431603_233618500067788_100002589180176_440306_834401796_n.jpg|Captain Marvelous ( Unlockable Character ) sentai3348.jpg|Joe ( Unlockable Character ) sentai3349.jpg|Luka ( Unlockable Character ) Unlockables: Yoshi: Clear the Mushroom Cup in One Sport Luna: Clear the Flower Cup in One Sport Timmy: Clear the Star Cup in One Sport C. Marvelous, Joe & Luka: Clear the Special Cup in One Sport Remember: The Finals Of Special Cup Always is VS Gokaiger Pirates! The Gang Steals The Special Cup Trophy & You Can Defeat the Pirates When You Win The Special Cup in One Sport You Receive One Of The Sports Crystals! Keep Playing! Stages & Cups Basketball The Crystal Sport in Basketball is RED Here's The Stages Mk7_supermushroom.jpg|Mushroom Cup Logo MarioStadium-Basketball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Mushroom Cup 1st Round: Mushroom Kingdom Stadium KoopaBeach-Basketball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Mushroom Cup 2nd Round: Goo Lagoon PeachCastle-Basketball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Mushroom Cup Final Round: Hyrule Castle FireFlower-MK7.jpg|Flower Cup Logo DKDock-Basketball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Flower Cup 1st Round: Jade Jungle LuigiMansion-Basketball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Flower Cup 2nd Round: Wizardheimer Mansion WesternJunction-Basketball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Flower Cup Final Round: Dead Eye Town Mk7_star.jpg|Star Cup Logo DaisyGarden-Basketball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Star Cup 1st Round: Floaroma Dome WarioFactory-Basketball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Star Cup 2nd Round: Factor Factory BowserJrBlvd-Basketball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Star Cup Final Round: Casino Night Zone Special_Cup.png|Special Cup Logo BowserCastle-Basketball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Special Cup 1st Round: Castle Of Koopa GhoulishGalleon-Basketball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Special Cup 2nd Round: Flying Dutchman Ship StarShip-Basketball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Special Cup Final Round: Gokaiger Ship 10408412-singe-red-crystal-diamond-close-up-isolated-on-white-background.jpg|The Basketball Crystal Stages & Cups Volleyball The Crystal Sport in Volleyball is GREEN Here's The Stages MarioStadium-Volleyball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Mushroom Cup 1st Round: Mushroom Kingdom Stadium KoopaBeach-Volleyball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Mushroom Cup 2nd Round: Goo Lagoon PeachCastle-Volleyball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Mushroom Cup Final Round: Hyrule Castle DKDock-Volleyball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Flower Cup 1st Round: Jade Jungle LuigiMansion-Volleyball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Flower Cup 2nd Round: Wizardheimer Mansion WesternJunction-Volleyball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Flower Cup Final Round: Dead Eye Town WarioFactory-Volleyball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Star Cup 1st Round: Factor Factory BowserJrBlvd-Volleyball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Star Cup 2nd Round: Casino Night Zone BowserCastle-Volleyball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Star Cup Final Round: Castle Of Koopa WaluigiPinball-Volleyball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Special Cup 1st Round: Music Bazaar GhoulishGalleon-Volleyball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Special Cup 2nd Round: Flying Dutchman Ship StarShip-Volleyball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Special Cup Final Round: Gokaiger Ship 7046902-singe-green-crystal-diamond-close-up-isolated-on-white-background.jpg|The Volleyball Crystal Stages & Cups Dodgeball The Crystal Sport in Dodgeball is YELLOW Here's The Stages MarioStadium-Dodgeball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Mushroom Cup 1st Round: Mushroom Kingdom Stadium KoopaBeach-Dodgeball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Mushroom Cup 2nd Round: Goo Lagoon PeachCastle-Dodgeball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Mushroom Cup Final Round: Hyrule Castle DKDock-Dodgeball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Flower Cup 1st Round: Jade Jungle ToadPark-Dodgeball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Flower Cup 2nd Round: Umi City Carnival WesternJunction-Dodgeball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Flower Cup Final Round: Dead Eye Town DaisyGarden-Dodgeball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Star Cup 1st Round: Floaroma Dome WarioFactory-Dodgeball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Star Cup 2nd Round: Factor Factory BowserCastle-Dodgeball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Star Cup Final Round: Castle Of Koopa WaluigiPinball-Dodgeball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Special Cup 1st Round: Music Bazaar GhoulishGalleon-Dodgeball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Special Cup 2nd Round: Flying Dutchman Ship StarShip-Dodgeball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Special Cup Final Round: Gokaiger Ship 10408410-singe-yellow-crystal-diamond-close-up-isolated-on-white-background.jpg|The Dodgeball Crystal Stages & Cups Hockey The Crystal Sport in Hockey is BLUE Here's The Stages MSM_1-1_Hockey.png|Mushroom Cup 1st Round: Mushroom Kingdom Stadium KoopaTroopaBeachMSM.PNG|Mushroom Cup 2nd Round: Goo Lagoon PeachCastle-Hockey-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Mushroom Cup Final Round: Hyrule Castle ToadPark-Hockey-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Flower Cup 1st Round: Umi City Carnival WesternJunction-Hockey-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Flower Cup 2nd Round: Dead Eye Town DaisyGarden-Hockey-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Flower Cup Final Round: Floaroma Dome WarioFactory-Hockey-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Star Cup 1st Round: Factor Factory BowserJrBlvd-Hockey-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Star Cup 2nd Round: Casino Night Zone BowserCastle-Hockey-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Star Cup Final Round: Castle Of Koopa MSM_Waluigipinball_hockey.png|Special Cup 1st Round: Music Bazaar GhoulishGalleon-Hockey-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Special Cup 2nd Round: Flying Dutchman Ship StarShip-Hockey-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Special Cup Final Round: Gokaiger Ship 10408409-singe-blue-crystal-diamond-close-up-isolated-on-white-background.jpg|The Hockey Crystal The Final Battle After Collecting all Crystals You Watch a Cinema: The Four Crystals Transform in A Dark Crystal & The Ship is Absorved By a Dark Hole, The Players is in a Dark Planet. & Look Shadow Queen has Revived & Search Revenge. The Same Battle is in Sports Mix Mode. Here's The Images. Shadow_queen.PNG|Shadow Queen ( First Transformation ) MSM_Behemoth.png|Shadow Queen First Battle After Clearing Special Cup in One Sport Shadow_Queen.JPG|Shadow Queen ( Final Transformation ) BehemothKingBattle-MarioSportsMix.png|Shadow Queen Final Transformation After Clearing Special Cup in Sports Mix Mode CrystalRestored.png|The Rainbow Crystal After Defeat Shadow Queen After Defeat Shadow Queen The Dark Crystal is Resorting in Rainbow Crystal ( Sports Mix Mode Is Unlocked ). The Captain Returns the Rainbow Crystal to the Ship and The Players Goes To Home ( in the Special Cup Awards Ceremony. ) Sports Mix Mode The Sports Mix Mode is the Expert Mode. The Stages in All 4 Cups is in Order Now! Mushroom Cup: Mushroom Kingdom Stadium, Goo Lagoon & Hyrule Castle Flower Cup: Jade Jungle, Umi City Carnival & Wizardheimer Mansion Star Cup: Dead Eye Town, Floaroma Dome & Factor Factory Special Cup: Casino Night Zone, Castle Of Koopa, Music Baazar or Flying Dutchman Ship & Gokaiger Ship After Win The Special Cup Finals the Ship Comes to the Tournament Board ( The Ship is Too Late! ) But Marvelous Steals The Trophy Again! That's All Folks! Goodbye! Category:Video games